A thin Line between Love and Hate
by nukii
Summary: What becomes of two people that have only ever felt hate for each other, and when does that hate cross over to love, how thin is this line anyways, will their love end up going back to hate, or is it the everlasting kind where you just can't live without
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**Authors Note: **Woot new story by me. Song in this chapter is Fortress of Tears by H.I.M _(His Infernal Majesty)_ umm and oh yeah **_Vive2.0_** is correcting each chapter before it goes up enjoy

**-------**

**Chapter One –The Game**

Nature didn't seem to be agreeing with what was going on with four walls high up in a tower guarded by many charms and spells. The seventeen-year-old boy sat across the aged wise wizard. "Now listen to me!" he said in a soft voice, but Harry knew not to kid around, and whatever Dumbledore said must be done. "You are to help Miss. Weasley…"

Harry's heart started beating just like it had the first time he had caught the snitch in his masked hand, his fingers gripping to it tightly as if he was making sure that it really was happening, at the mentioning of Ginny Weasley and helping her. "—She needs to realize that she cannot fight her feelings…" and Harry's eyes started to glint in the soft light of the enchanted office. "—She needs to finally do something about—_Harry Potter_—Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore concluded and saw the disappointment in Harry's eyes. He gave him a soft smile, but Harry refused to believe what he heard.

"What feelings? She hates him and she knows it." Harry answered viciously, and suddenly looked away as he realized how his own voice sounded, he was jealous of Draco Malfoy!

"Harry, you need to understand that there are two types of hates in this world. One which you feel towards Voldemort, and once that Miss. Weasley feels towards Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore continued.

Harry knew he was right but never the less refused to listen to Dumbledore. "The hate between Ginny and Draco has grown over the years, have you not noticed that she choice to hex him every time she got a chance to, he taunted and teased her more then he did with the rest of the Hogwarts population, its undeniable, and I believe that you will come to see what is going on here soon enough."

"What about Ron! He'll want to rip Malfoy's head off!" Harry said and to himself he added: _'And I'd rip the rest of him!'_

"I am very aware at how Mr. Weasly would feel, but he himself will come to realize that this is the only way." Dumbledore said and rose from his chair. "Harry I am awfully sorry but this is all the time I have, I have other important business to get to, I wish you will follow my orders, thus if you do not and refuse you will be making one of the biggest mistakes just like I have when I refused to tell you the truth a long time ago about everything that lays ahead of you." With that said Harry, stood up and left Dumbledore's office, with words muttered under his breath.

He walked swiftly through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room and the fat lady looked too frightened to ask him for the password and just let him storm in. The newest first years all scattered around trying to get out of his way as Harry let his overworked body fall onto a red couch.

Seconds later, while Harry had his eyes closed, someone dropped themselves into his lap. "What's wrong?" said the soft voice into his ear, and then traced a few kisses from his ear to his lips.

"Nothing" Harry said.

"Tell me" Said the girl.

"It's nothing Ginny." he answered as he tried to push the thought of having to give her up to Malfoy and then surprised her when he dipped in for another kiss, but she pushed away. Harry opened his eyes and saw her looking down on him angrily.

"Its nothing, I swear." he repeated as she kept staring at him.

"Ginny, not in the common room get off him." Ron said as he entered the common room with Hermione next to him, rolling her eyes.

"Ron, she allowed to sit in his lap if she wants too, you didn't seem to mind me just sitting in yours in the Library." she said as they made their way towards Ginny and Harry, and as Hermione looked at Harry she knew that he had found out what she had long known off.

They sat down and Ron pulled Ginny of Harry's lap only to cause her to just sit back down in the same spot, but this time straddling him.

"GENERVA!" Ron yelled in shock.

"Oh this is not the only way it's done Won-Won." She said as a trade mark Malfoy smirk was pasted on her lips, Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Stop smirking like that you remind me of that bloody-ferret Malfoy!" Ron responded which only made Harry feel even worse and he got up and set Ginny back down on the couch, and girls around the common room giggled at his strength.

They ogled him up and down their eyes scanning each inch of him, he had grown to height of 5"11 feet and the Quidditch playing toned out his body. His black hair, now a bit longer and even messier then usual, made the girls scream when he shook his head, and the light green eyes had deepened to a forest green.

"What's the matter with you?" Ginny yelled as she got up to face him, although she didn't match his height because she still stood at a small 5"4 feet tall, but never the less she seemed to intimidate him sometimes.

"I already told you!" he said and stormed off out side the common room again, and Hermione got off Ron's lap and followed.

"Ron, you best stay here." She said and then hurried after Harry. Ron looked as confused as ever but let her go and sat down next to Ginny again.

"See what you've done." Ron said as he looked over at some of the guys who were drooling over Ginny's newly matured body, her breast where round yet not to big or small, she wore a proud C, her body shape was transformed into an hourglass shape and her toned legs crossed which made her already short skirt ride up a bit more.

"Drool one more time I'll beat the shit out of you!" Ron yelled at Dean Thomas, who had once gone out with Ginny and regretted them ever break up because just over one summer she had grown even more beautiful.

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny said angrily and marched off out the door that Harry and Hermione had disappeared out of.

She fumbled in her pocket to find anything to occupy her self with but found nothing interesting and before she knew where she was going she had made it to the seventh floor. She looked around, wondering how in the hell she had gotten here without noticing but soon that thought left her mind as she heard something very familiar.

"_No one can hurt you now  
In this haven safe and sound  
No one can save you now  
From this grace you are drowning  
in"  
_

She froze on the spot as she listened to a male voice signing. His voice was deep, yet sweet, electricity shot down Ginny's spine, as she listened to the beautiful voice behind the door that stood shut, and she was amazed at how the voice changed with each word being sung.

"_Just hold your breath on your way down  
This fortress of tears  
I've built from my fears for you  
This fortress won't  
fall"  
_

Ginny felt her pulse beat faster and faster, and to her surprised her heart started to drop to her stomach and she suddenly felt another pulse, which was located in between her legs.

"_I've built it strong for you  
No one can free you now  
From the chains around your heart  
Don't be afraid now  
Just  
dive in this emptiness  
And hold your breath on your way down"_

It wasn't just the voice that caused her to feel this way, and she knew that it was utterly wrong since she was with Harry, but the lyrics seem to come right from the singers heart which gave her chills and she pressed herself up against the closed door. Her breath became short as she the music stopped and she heard mumbling from within.

Ginny opened the door a bit and to her surprised the person she least expected or wanted to see was sitting with his back to her.

"Something's wrong with that." he mumbled to himself but Ginny heard him.

Before she could stop herself she heard herself speak. "NO! It was perfect." As his grey eyes turned to look at her she blushed.

He smirked and stood up and put the acoustic guitar on his seat and walked towards her. "Where's perfect Potter, Red?" he asked as he pulled her with one swift movement into the room. Over the summer Draco had grown a few more inches, standing at 6 feet 2, his body had become even more muscular, his skin even more flawless and pale, and his eyes just made her want to jump into his arms. As he advanced on her she could feel her pulse beating faster and faster.

"Why would you care?" she asked as she was pushed up against a wall. "Malfoy, you're standing to close." Ginny said in a weak voice and regretted sounding so vulnerable.

"Why, I don't see a reason to back off Red." he answered as he stepped even closer, and then cursed himself in his mind, because being this close to her made him want to grab her and kiss her weather she liked it or not, but he surly knew that she wanted it to happen to. "Perfect Potty isn't around to command you around now is he?"

Ginny pushed away from the wall which caused her to press her body hard into Draco and smirk as she saw the shock in his eyes. "Harry doesn't tell me what I can and can't. Anyways, he's more of a man than you will ever dream to be." she said and gave a little wiggle of her hips and pushed him away and left the room.

"Jesus!" Draco groaned as he felt that his erection had grown within seconds of contact with her lushes body. "Fucking tease!" and with that he flicked his wand and his guitar disappeared and he left the room in search of Parkinson.

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room and all the occupants scattered around moving so that they didn't anger him even more. "Parkinson!" Draco yelled and within seconds Pansy appeared at the head of the girl's dormitory door.

"What do you want?" she yelled clearly trying to button up her shirt. "You scared the crap out of me." she said as she walked towards him. "Draco…umm…you're fellow down stairs is perky." she said smiling and all the girls looked up and stared at Draco's crotch. "Oh, quit awing and ohing" Pansy said to the girls and they all turned around with red faces.

"Come on." Pansy said and pulled him up to her room. As they left the common room the girls became green with jealousy of pansy Parkinson because they all thought that she was Draco's playmate.

"That lucky whore…" one of them whispered as they passed by them, and Pansy who very well heard her say it turned on her and the colour from the girls face drained.

"Wouldn't call Parkinson a whore ever again if I were you." said Draco from behind Pansy and pulled her away because he needed to speak to her and it couldn't wait.

"S-so-sorry." she stammered after them, she very well knew that having Pansy as an enemy was not something she wanted.

Pansy turned around and spat close to the girl's foot and walked off with Draco. "Who is she calling a whore when she gave you her virginity without fucking security that you would be around the next morning, no as long as she got to ride your prick she would be happy. Even if it meant cheating on her boyfriend."

"Calm down Pans' people are going to start to think you don't belong in Slytherin with that little speech." Draco said teasingly.

"Oh shut up, what do you need from me anyways?" she asked as they reached her bedroom where Blaise Zabini was laying lazily naked under the sheets.

"It's…"

"About your—prick?" Zabini offered from the bed. "Cause it sure looks like it needs some help!" he said and roared with laughter, Pansy turned and smacked him on his arm. "Ouch."

"Shut up Zabini! Draco needs my help." Pansy said as she settled next to Blaise on the bed. "Okay Draco what do you need?" she asked now looking serious for the first time since he came to her.

"It's…well—Red." he said and Pansy smiled at the mentioning of one of her closest friends.

"Let me guess she gave you that erection that amazingly won't go away." Zabini asked and both he and Pansy stared down at Draco's crotch.

Draco grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap. "How does she do this?" Draco asked looking at Pansy's deep blues eyes.

"I'd say that there is more then just attraction between you two…I'd say a deeper force." she said and realized she had surprised them. "What?"

"Good Lord! You sound like that mudblood Granger." Zabini said and earned himself another smack.

"I told you not to call her that!"

"Right, sorry."

"Okay Hermione, Ron." Draco said darkly back to the problem.

"Did you just call me by the Weasley's name?" Zabini asked shocked.

"Did you hear it coming out of my mouth?" Draco asked annoyed.

"How dare—"

"Oh I dare you to say one horrible thing about Hermione and Ginny and her family." Pansy said as she turned to Blaise.

"What is this?" Blaise asked confused.

"Forget it." Draco said who got off his feet and left the room. He ran down the straits and reappeared in the common room. His eyes meet Vicky, the girl who had insulted Pansy, and Vicky knew to follow him out of the common room.

He was leaning in a dark shadowy corridor as he heard Vicky walking he pulled her into the corridor and pushed her against the wall, as he had done with Ginny herself. "Would you like to take care of something for me?" he said smirking already knowing Vicky's answer.

Without using her voice she began to lower herself to her knees. Seconds later he pulled her to her normal length, which Draco noticed was a little bit taller then Ginny, but instead of brown eyes starting at him it was green ones that looked eager to satisfy him. "The Quidditch Pitch must be empty." He said and leaned down and bit her lip making it bleed, and then walked out of the shadowy corridor and walked swiftly out to the Quidditch Pitch with Vicky following him at a much slower pace since her legs where shorter then his.

As Draco stopped again in the dark, yet this time it had a little light just so that he could see Vicky's lip bleeding red crimson blood. He pushed her once more up against the wall and took his wand out and performed a quick spell on Vicky and she felt her tubes tie up. He smirked as he continued to watch her bloody lip and slowly picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his pants dropped to his ankles and he ripped Vicky's silk green thong off her and implanted himself into her.

Draco's eyes were fixed on her bloody lip, just where he had bitten it on purpose so it would bleed _red_. Vicky threw her head back as her body shuddered from an orgasm Draco caused her, and seconds later he dropped her on the ground and pulled his pants up again. As he turned to leave, brown eyes meet him, and Draco knew the look in those eyes and at the moment they hated him with a great passion and if didn't move out of her way she would make him.

"Awe look at the little weasel!" Vicky said as she got to her feet and walked over to Draco. "Did you enjoy the show you got?" Vicky said still smirking at her. "Hum, bet you can't get any, can you now weasel, maybe next time we'll let you watch again."

"I wouldn't edge her on at the moment." Draco said smirking at Ginny himself. Ginny's eyes flickered and she smirked.

"Oh, if you only know how many times Harry makes me scream you'd be wanting to jump his bone faster then Malfoy's…well since…he's lacking a little." And with that she marched away from them with her broom in her hand, and just when she had a clear view of the sky she mounted it and shot straight up into the air.

Vicky stormed after her, and started to yell for Ginny to come down. "You know Pansy's friends with her." Draco said as he watched Vicky quiver for a second but was determined to give Ginny a piece of her mind.

Ginny zoomed down and got off her broom and let it fall to the ground. "What the hell do you want you whore?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"How dare you compare Draco to little Potter?" Vicky asked angrily.

"Because I've seen it both." Ginny smirked and Draco felt a stab in his stomach. "But you obviously don't know why there's a bite on your lip." Ginny said smirking and looking up at Draco for a second.

"The bite is there because Draco bit me, do you have a problem with that." Vicky asked angrily.

"Oh I don't…but you would if you knew what I meant." And with that Ginny picked up her broom and left the Pitch with Vicky following her.

"So what is it suppose to mean?" Vicky yelled after Ginny who a lot faster on her feet then Vicky was.

Draco bent down to her ear and whispered. "What's Weasley's hair colour?" Draco asked smirking and he himself walked away from her.

Vicky's eyes had widened at Draco's words and she watched him walk away after Ginny. She was fuming, because she had always thought that Draco did fancy her, but never showed it, but she, being a Slytherin, wasn't one to give up what she wanted even if it meant to play dirty.

"Red! Hey, Red!" Draco yelled after her.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked as she spun around to look him straight in the eyes.

"You already know what I want." he said smirking and then looked over her head, "Oh look who it is. Perfect Potter to your rescue." he said smirking at her once more.

Ginny smirked back at him and spun around, "Harry!" she said as he walked towards him. They stopped in front of each other and Ginny threw her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips for Draco to see every thing.

"Hi." Harry said after they broke the kiss, "I have a surprise for you." He said and took a hold of Ginny's hand and started to walk away from Draco with her next to him. As they were up at the castle steps Harry turned around and smirked at Draco and then held the door open for Ginny to step into the castle.

Before Harry stepped into the castle Ginny had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him, and kissed him hard on the lips. She broke away from him for a second, "Empty Classroom." she said pointing towards a door, and with that said she pulled him towards the classroom, that was never really used by any of the teachers, just another spot for the hormonal teenagers to come and make out in.

She pushed him down on a couch that stood carelessly close to the door and then got on top of him, straddling his waist. Harry kissed her back for a while and in matter of seconds his conversation with Dumbledore flooded back to mind. "Shit," he said as he pulled away from her.

"What?" she asked puzzled looking down at him, her blouse had already been removed. He looked up at her, into her deep brown eyes wish that he didn't have to do this.

"I-we can't do this." he said as he looked up at her.

"What why?" she asked puzzled beyond belief, they had done this before but why was he stopping her now? "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked confused and worried.

"Ginny, we can't see each other anymore." he said and grabbed her blouse to help her put it back on.

"What?"

"Look, it's not because I don't love you, it's because—you'll find out soon enough." he said and got up and left the classroom.

She sat there by herself for a second and then got up and left the room after him.

As she walked down the corridor she started to button her buttons back up and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. "So, Potter is a minute man?" Draco asked smirking at her.

Ginny looked up at the voice, and smirked back at him. She didn't know what possessed her to be this way when ever he was around, it was driving her mad truthfully, and being friends with Pansy didn't help much, because he was around a lot of the time. "What's it to you Malfoy?" she asked as she tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her with one swift movement and pinned her hands above her head against the stone wall.

He stood inches away from her, and she had to look up into his eyes, because he happened to be much taller then she had ever thought, her breath quickened but she tried to control it. "What, that whore wasn't good enough for you?" Ginny said as she let him man handle her.

"Right." he answered as he inched closer to her.

"Well sorry to inform you Malfoy, but I'm not the kind of girl that will cheat on her boyfriend." and with that she brought up her knee, but Draco had been expecting it and blocked it with his leg, which only caused her skirt to ride up higher on her thigh.

He glanced down and saw something, and slid his hand down her body and to her thigh, where he inched her skirt up even higher, but to Ginny's surprise she let him do it, she could have pushed him off of her since now her arms where free but she didn't, she let him watch what was on her thigh.

It was a heart tattoo, on her inner thigh, the tip was pointing upwards, like an arrow pointing the way to Ginny's main pleasure point. She smirked as Draco pressed his thumb into it. The heart wasn't filled with a colour it had been left blank and only the outline was coloured in black, leaving the inside her natural pale skin colour.

"How interesting," Draco said as he pressed his lips lightly to the heart, it was as though he hadn't even kissed it but the sensation traveled up Ginny's thigh and hit home run.

He then stood back to his normal height and mumbled something under his breath and the very same heart appeared on his wrist seconds later, with the hearts tip pointing towards his palm.

"Well look at that we have the same tattoo." Ginny said as she let her skirt go back to its normal length.

"No Red, mine just appeared on my wrist one night, with no explanation, and I've been hiding it ever since." he answered and then pulled his own shirt up a bit and his pants a bit lower, and right there, close to his own pleasure point and on his lower abdomen was a tattoo of a dragon.

"I have to say, that's a hot tattoo Malfoy." Ginny said as her eyes traveled back to his own eyes.

"Kinky place for you're tattoo isn't it?" he asked as he ran his hand back up her thigh and let his thumb trace the heart.

"You know you could be arrested for unwanted touching." she whispered.

"Oh, but I don't think it's unwanted." he said as he dipped his head lower to hers and pulled on her lower lip with his teeth and then swiftly left her there, hot and bothered.

"Bloody Malfoy!" she said through gritted teeth, and then made her way towards the Dinning Hall.

She let herself drop into a seat next to Colin, and her eyes made their way towards the Slytherin table, where Draco sat watching her, with stormy grey eyes.

A small smirk played along her lips, _'Is that how you want to play Malfoy?'_ she said to herself, and dipped her hand towards the middle of the table and picked up the longest Pogo stick she could find, and slowly brought it to her lips, and smirked as she slowly opened her mouth and slid part of it in, and out and then back in, and the shock on Draco's face was evident, as Ginny played her little game.

"Lord Ginny, would you stop that!" Colin hissed into her ear, "You could make a freaking gay person straight if you keep that up." he said even lower.

Ginny looked over at Colin breaking her eye contact with Draco and kissed him on the lips and walked out of the Dinning Hall.

-------

Colin wasn't the only one who had notice Ginny's and Draco's little game, a pair of light blue eyes that twinkled, and a pair of cat green eyes next to him, saw what had been going on.

"Let the game begin." Dumbledore whispered to McGonagall.

"Sir, are you sure this is wise?" McGonagall asked lowering her voice.

"Minerva, have trust in this old man." Dumbledore answered as he watched Ginny march out of the Dinning Hall and, his eyes shifted to Draco who had followed her out with his eyes.

------

"So, she wants to play a game." Draco said as his eyes were still on the great oak door that where slowly closing behind her and she turned and smirked at him, and then ran up the stairs.

"Oh that girl really should have been in Slytherin." Pansy said next to him and started to laugh. "Draco dear, she's going to bring you to your knees, to beg for her to stop."

"We'll see Parkinson, so far its One, One." he said and got up and followed her out.

"I bet my money on Ginny." Pansy said, turning to Blaise.

"I must agree with that little stunt, but Draco has control over himself." Blaise said and Pansy smirked and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh you silly little boy, if you only knew what that girl had done to poor boys, you'd agree with me." she said and smirked.

"Well maybe if you tell me—ouch, would you quite smacking me." Blaise asked in a soft tone.

"Nope, you deserve it too much lately." Pansy said, got up from her seat, and walked out after Draco. Second later she saw him standing there, looking up at the stairs pondering if he should follow her, but before he could, Pansy ran up the stairs giggling. She rounded the corner of the stairs and pocked her head back out, "I think you need another round with that little whore of yours," she said pointing down at his crotch, and disappeared laughing.

Draco looked down at the tent in his pants and smirked at it. "That girl is going to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2: The Teasing

**Authors note:** I will warn you, the story is going to get heavier as I go on…lol but this little game of theirs has something to do with later on in the story. If you do not like what you read in this story chapter…I will advise you to stop…alright on with the story.

-------

**Chapter Two- The Teasing**

It had been three days, and neither Ginny nor Draco had made a move to do anything, the only time they saw each other was during class and every so often in the hallways walking towards their classes.

Ginny was currently sitting in Pansy's room, as the two girls proceeded to get drunk, they were both tipsy as Blaise and Draco walked into in them in their underwear and plain t-shirts.

When Ginny saw the boy enter she leaned forwards and kissed Pansy on the lips, and slowly turned around to look at Draco, who's mouth hung wide open alongside Blaise's. "Two, One for me." she said as she got up and pulled on her pants, and ran from the room, with Pansy following her with a skirt in her hands, trying to pull it on, but only landed on the floor in a heap of laughter.

"Hey why was I dragged into this game?" Blaise asked as he came after Pansy and helped her up.

"I'm sorry baby; we can go have sex if you want?" Pansy said, "but…not right now…because right now…Ginger and I are going to go…" Pansy stood there puzzled for a second and then looked at Ginny. "What were we going to go and do?"

"We were going to go and swim in the lake." Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs, everyone that was in the common room was staring at them, and Vicky came over to them after a couple of seconds, of watching them.

"Hey could I join?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"No because I'm not friends with whores." Ginny said and started to laugh.

"Well look at her coming down in only her underwear…I'd say that's whorish." Vicky said pointing at Pansy.

"Oh and fucking in the middle of the Quidditch pitch isn't?" Ginny started and walked over to Pansy to keep her from pulling each and ever single hair out of Vicky's head. "I think Malfoy needs you again." Ginny said, as she turned around and pointed at Draco's crotch, he was so close to her that she had actually touched it. "Oh woops…would you look at what I just did…my bad." and with that she ran out of the common room with Pansy following her but only stopping to shove Vicky out of her way.

"Ginger you're going to kill the poor boy, he'll have blue balls, by the time you're finished with him." Pansy said as she fell to the ground laughing.

"Shh, Pansy, Flitch is going to catch us." Ginny said as she kneeled down next to her laughing, and just then Mrs. Norris came around the corner, and Ginny smiled at the cat and started to follow her, crawling on her knees. "Here pussy, pussy." she said as Pansy followed after her.

"Ginny no…she's…oh" Pansy said as she stopped crawling after her friend as she met two ugly pair of shoes. "Well if it isn't Flitch I will pee my pants right there." Pansy said as she looked up and, was now staring into the ugly face of the care taker.

"Well…well…a Slytherin drunk on the floor wishing to see me," Flitch said with a smirk on his lips, as he leaned down and helped Pansy up. "Now where did you're friend go?" he asked as he dragged Pansy after him.

"She went after you're pussy!" Pansy screamed and Ginny appeared minutes later with Mrs. Norris.

"Da da daaaaaa" Ginny said as she looked up at Flitch. "Oh we are in big doo doo."

"Yes Miss Weasley yo—"

"Flitch, they are with me." said a drawl behind them.

"What?" Flitch asked absurd.

"Well then I have three people for detention now." he smirked.

"Sure…if you want people find out you're secret crush on—"

"WHAT!" he yelled before Draco could finish. He looked down at Ginny who was laughing and then at Pansy who was next to him cracking up too. "Take them out of my sight." Flitch screamed and pushed Pansy towards him.

"Blaise I found them." Draco yelled and Blaise was next to Ginny in a matter of seconds.

"I'll take that one, she still owes me a round." he said and winked at Pansy.

"No Blaise I said later, but right now, Ginger and I need to go take a swim in the lake."

"OH!" Ginny yelled as she remembered what they where out here for. She tried to get up but just ended up on the floor speared out laughing. "I don't think I can move." she said looking up at Blaise.

"Ginny is that you?" came a voice from the top of the stairs that was to their right.

"Oh hell Her-mimi-ONE" Ginny said as she sat up. "What are you doing down here?" she asked as she tried once more to get up.

"I'm doing my rounds." Hermione answered as she walked towards Ginny and helped her up. "Come on I'll get you back."

"Good because I think if you left me with Malfoy he'd fuck me till I was senseless." Ginny said as she let Hermione help her up.

Draco rolled his eyes and let Pansy go, and she stumbled over to Blaise. "I guess we can have sex now." she whispered loudly, Blaise just smiled down at her, and picked her up, as he carried her off to the Slytherin common room. "Ginger, tomorrow at the lake at…twelve for out swim," Pansy yelled after her and put her head on Blaise's shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Can you make it up the stairs Ginny?" Hermione asked as she started to walk away.

"You know…I think I need to pee first." Ginny said as she leaned her head on Hermione and started to giggle.

"Oh Ginny next time you plan on getting drunk, please let it be somewhere were you can sleep." Hermione responded.

"I had a place…but then we…left" Ginny said as she made her way up the stairs, she tripped and slipped out of Hermione's arms and right down the stairs, but she did not cry she laughed. "OH crap that's going to hurt tomorrow."

Draco watched her and smirked, she defiantly was a different kind of girl, and for all he knew, it was that he did want to shag her senseless there was no denying it, but before that he would make her pay for turning him on in public and having him walk around with a boner all day and night and having people staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked, but her voice was free of anger or hate.

He just smirked at her and walked towards her sitting form and bent down close to her. "You know red, this game has just begun."

"Oh you better believe it ferret." she said and pushed him backwards and he landed on his ass, as drunk as she was she swiftly got on top of him and straddled his waist and bent down and kissed him on the lips, and then got up and ran up the stairs where Hermione was standing shocked. "Three, One Malfoy." she said and ran away with Hermione following her.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione I am not dating Harry anymore, I'm allowed to do what I want, and it's just a game between ferret boy and me, that I am winning." Ginny said with a broad grin on her face.

"Alright, but you know no one really messes with a Malfoy and gets away." Hermione informed her.

"I seam to be," Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"Yeah but for how much longer?" she questioned the red head.

Ginny just shrugged, she really didn't care what he was going to do to her, because she already had a good hunch on what he wanted to do with her, and frankly she wanted it too for an odd reason.

-------

The next day was a Friday and then the Hogsmeade, weekend was next. The day started out like any other day, Ginny waking up to a dirty dream about a blond boy with grey eyes. She hated waking up like that but in a way it was the best way to be woken up. She smiled to herself as she got up and started to get ready for the day.

She was determined to win this little feisty battle she had going on with Draco, and nothing was going to stop her.

As she slipped into her school girl skirt, she smiled at her reflection, and she pulled out her wand from her night table and flicked it at her skirt and it was made shorter for her. She then pulled on her blouse and left the top three buttons unbuttoned, just then Hermione walked into their shared room, and smiled at Ginny. "You're going to kill him." she said smiling at her.

"Ah well that's what he gets for messing with a Weasley." Ginny said and winked. She had been bumped up a year due to extraordinary work in her 5th year, with the help of Hermione, and now was together with the Trio in their last year at Hogwarts.

"Well anyways Pansy is down in the common room waiting for you." Hermione said smiling at her.

"Thank you Mione." Ginny said and kissed her friends cheek and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Seamus, if Blaise where to see you drooling over Pansy you'd be dead meat." Ginny said as the common room came into view.

"Yeah but no one's stopping me from drooling all over you." he said winking as he looked her up and down.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and left with Pansy.

"Eat at the Slytherin table today?" Pansy asked, and Ginny nodded with a smile, "Maybe I'll get my fourth score then." Ginny said smiling.

"How did you get the third?" Pansy asked curiously.

Ginny giggled as they got to the Dinning Hall and in a hushed whisper explained what had happened. "I knew I could bet my money on you!" Pansy said smirking.

"You made a bet?" Ginny asked not at all surprised.

"Yes and Blaise is _so _going to owe me." Pansy said as they sat down for their first meal of the day.

Ginny was talking to Pansy, and didn't notice some one slipping in next to her. "Hey Blaise," Ginny said as she saw him sit next to Pansy.

"Ginny dear, you're going to kill my mate, and I'll owe this one big time, take it easy on him." Blaise said as he nodded towards Draco, who was sitting next to her.

"Oooh would you look at that, your best friends doesn't believe you can win his bet." Ginny said and licked her lips, making Draco's eyes follow her tongue.

"But you seam to forget something, I am a Malfoy, and we win no matter how dirty I have to play." he said, and suddenly Ginny felt some one's hand on her thigh tracing her heart tattoo.

She closed her legs trapping his hand between her thighs. "Oh Draco" she moaned into this ear, and his friend down south pointed up north. "You don't play with a Weasley and get away with it." she said and licked his lower lip. She released his hand, but it didn't move, and just then Ron stormed over to them.

"Ginny!" he yelled at her, and Ginny shrieked as she felt Draco move her panties with a swift movement and dug one of his fingers into her.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked a little nicer since Ginny had shrieked.

"N-n-nothing," she chocked out.

Draco sat next to her as if nothing was happening with a smirk playing on his lips. After a few seconds he pulled his hand out from under the table and dipped one of his fingers into the strawberry jam, and brought it to his lips. "Oh god this tastes so good." he said and turned to Ginny, "Want a taste." he said and dripped the same finger into the jam and smeared it on Ginny's bottom lip.

"Malfoy keep you're hands off my sister." Ron yelled.

"I can deal with that," he said and winked at Ginny. "I think this means its Three, Three now," and with that he got up and walked out of the Dinning Hall.

Yes she had given him a brand new boner, but he had paid her back for it greatly, and that satisfied him more then words could say at the moment.

-------

"Ginny what are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily.

"Oh we have just a little game going on." she said and then got off her chair and ran out of the Dinning Hall after him.

"Ferret!" she yelled after him and he stopped and turned around. "You just made the game a hell of a lot dirtier." and with a wink she was off towards her first class, which thank god was not with the Slytherin's, because the way she moved her hips when she walked away, with her skirt that short, he would have thrown her on a desk and had his way with her right there in font of everyone.

"Looking forwards to it Red." he yelled after her and walked in to his own direction.

-------

Fist class zoomed by like a Seeker that had spotted the snitch all the way across the pitch, and the next thing Ginny knew she was being pulled aside by McGonagall. "Dear, I need to speak with you," she said stopping her in the middle of the hallway.

"But I have Potions, and Professor Snape won't be happy if I am late." Ginny said as she looked at the oddly aging woman in front of her. She could just remember her first day here and when she held her and her classmates outside the Great hall explaining things to them, she was old then, but after six years at Hogwarts Ginny just now realized how much older McGonagall was.

"It's all right Miss Weasley; he knows that I have the need to talk to you, on the Headmasters orders." McGonagall said and gave Ginny one last look and walked off with Ginny following behind her.

As they arrived in McGonagall's office she ushered Ginny to sit in the care across from her. "Miss Weasley, it has come to the Headmasters attention that you are the top student in all your classes, and by top student I mean, you are very well ahead of everyone in your year, there for we would like to bump you up for the rest of the year to join the seventh years, as we fear that you will get bored with the work that the sixth years are working on due to the fact that you are currently studying seventh year material."

Ginny's jaw dropped open and she left it hanging there for a minute. "I don't know if I could do that Professor." Ginny protested.

"My dear, I would not be recommending it if I thought that you wouldn't be able to do it." she gave her a kind smile and pushed a piece of parchment towards her.

Ginny's eyes scanned the parchment that sat in front of her and she looked horrified. "I don't know Professor…" Ginny said as she looked back up at her head of house. McGonagall was smiling back at her, and a small smile tugged at Ginny's lips and she nodded her head. "Alright I'll do it."

"Very well, I will see you after lunch then, now hurry on and get to class." Ginny didn't need to be told twice because when she looked down at her new time table she spotted that she had Care of Magical Creatures…with the Slytherins.

She made her way down the soft green grass to the group of people that were standing around Hagrid and smiled as she saw Hermione looking at her; Ginny flashed Hermione a smile and continued her way towards Hagrid. "Hello, Ginny, how can I help you?" he asked looking down at the redhead that stood in front of him.

"Umm…" Ginny said not really knowing what she should say, and she pulled her new schedule out and showed it to Hagrid.

"Blimey, well, welcome then," he said smiling down at her and then turned to the rest of his class and smiled. "We have a new student join' us today." he said and padded Ginny's shoulder. "All righ' class, gather 'round." he continued and Ginny just stepped away from him so that everyone would focus on him. "I need a' assistant for this." he said looking around and everyone stepped back, never knowing how dangerous this creature would be, but Ginny stood where she was because she always seemed to want to help Hagrid out no matter what the next creature was.

Hagrid beamed down at her and she smiled and dropped her bag on the ground and stepped back up next to him. "Alrigh', I will need you to come 'round with me," he said to her and she nodded. "The rest of yea' wait here." and with that Ginny and Hagrid disappeared around his hut and seconds later Hagrid came back into view.

He stood in front of his class smiling down at them. "Alrigh' I have a special treat for yeah all." he said and looked over to where Ginny was coming out with a snake draped around her. The snake was red, with black circles outlining orange spots, and as the sun shone down on the snake you could see rainbows at a couple of spots. "This is a Brazilian Rainbow Boa" Hagrid introduce the snake that was nuzzling up to Ginny. "Alrigh' Ginny you know you how you have to hold her head, you got it?" Hagrid asked and Ginny nodded

"Miss Weasley will come 'round for everyone to get a closer look at Antiope, which means _voice_, in Greek." he explained as Ginny started to walk towards the Gryffindor's but they all backed up, causing Ginny to roll her eyes and head towards the Slytherins.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked as Ginny came up to her.

"Got switched to seventh year, I'll explain later." and with that said she walked down through the Slytherins and towards Blaise and Draco.

"That's some hot stuff Weasley." Blaise said as he ran his hand down the length of Ginny's arm, over the snakes back, as his hand touched the snake.

"Jesus Blaise! Don't touch the snake." Ginny hissed as her breathe increased.

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"If you listened, then you'd understand." Draco hissed to him. "These snakes give off sexual pleasure, if touched by the opposite sex, which connects to the person that is currently holding it." Draco explained.

"So I just gave Weasley sexual pleasure?" Blaise asked smirking.

"No you dimwit, you gave the snake sexual pleasure." Ginny said smirking at him.

"Hey at least he's giving some one sexual pleasure." Pansy said as she came around and wrapped her arms around Blaise's waist.

"Hey I made you scream last night, and you couldn't even remember who was fucking you." Blaise said and kissed the top of her head.

Ginny giggled and continued down the row of Slytherins.

"Petty, I really don't understand why she hasn't got a boyfriend by now." Pansy said as her eyes followed the red head.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked puzzled. "A piece of meat like that, damn I bet half the Hogwarts male would like to tap that."

"It's true, she had like five guys ask her out already but she said no, and when I asked her she said she was still hopping Harry would come back to her…although I don't think I believe that." Pansy answered, as she turned to Blaise. "Hey does that mean you'd tap that?"

"I would, but right now I'm only tapping you." he said and captured her lips.

"You know…I could arrange something." she said as she pulled away from him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" she answered smirking over at Draco. "You can't expect her to wait around all the time now can you?" and with that she walked back away to where she had stood before.

"All righ' Ginny…you can go put 'er back." Ginny smiled and nodded as she made her way away from the group of people and back around Hagrid's hut. "the rest of yeah, pack up yer stuff and yeah can go back."

They all hurried to grab their things and all marched back to the Castle before their next class would start.

"Ginger," Pansy said as she came up to Ginny and linked arms with her.

"Ginger?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Yeah I figured it fits for a new nick name, Red seems to be Draco's nick name for you. Oh and well I came up with it when we got drunk…remember?" she explained as they continued to walk.

"Oh yeah…speaking of Draco…what are we standing at now?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Last time it was… umm three to three…what did he do to get two points like that?" Pansy asked as they continued to walk.

"He…umm…kind of…" Ginny tried to get it out but she didn't see how she could say it.

"Mmm…that jam was _so_ good." Draco said as he came up to them with Blaise following him.

"Jam?" Pansy asked puzzled.

"Yeah, complements to Red." and with that said he winked at Ginny and walked away from them, only to have Vicky attach herself to his arm.

"What is he talking about Ginger?" Pansy asked even more puzzled.

"He fingered her during breakfast." Blaise said as he wrapped an arm around Pansy's waist.

"No way! Ginny I bet one slave day on you!" Pansy said and pouted. "I really wanted to try this new thing out on Blaise that he never ever would do without being my slave."

"Pansy if it's the last thing I do…it is going to be winning this little game." Ginny said and pulled Pansy along with her, as they got to the Castle door.

"Willing to help me win." Ginny asked and winked at Pansy.

"Sure"

"Okay." Ginny said as she looked over her shoulder and saw Draco and Vicky walking up to them. "Ready?"

"I don't know if I ever will be ready for you're games." she replied.

"Good," and before either one of them could say anything else Ginny grabbed Pansy's face into her hands and pulled her closer and planted a very arousing kiss on Pansy's lips.

When she pulled away from her best friend she looked over her shoulder and winked at Draco. "Looks like its four, three now, Oh look whore you can help him out now."

"Draco, please tell me that didn't turn you on." Vicky said from his side.

"If that didn't turn me on then that would mean I was gay, and I sure as hell am not gay." Draco replied as he watched the little red head walk off with her hips swaying from side to side.

"Besides look at his crotch," Pansy said pointing to his freshly made erection.

"I can help with that Draco." Vicky said and batted her eyelashes but only ended up making herself look like she had spasms.

"Keep you're filthy hands off of me." he said and pushed her off of his arm and marched off after Ginny.

Pansy's eyes widened at how the blond Slytherin just pushed everyone out of his way and hurried after Ginny. She shrieked and grabbed a hold of Blaise's hand and ran after Draco pulling Blaise along with her.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Pansy chanted as she continued to run after Draco but soon she lost sight of him. "Fuck!"

"Miss Parkinson, would you care to follow me to my office, and bring Mr. Zabini with you." Snape said as he emerged from within a wall.

"Mother fucker!" Pansy cursed once more.

"I may let you curse in our common room but out side the common room keep it clean." Snape said and quickly turned, with his black cloak swishing behind him as the hurried down the hall.

"Snape we need to find Draco." Pansy said as she hurried after him.

"This is about Draco." Snape hissed.

"Well can't this wait?" Pansy asked as her grip on Blaise's forearm got stronger, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her to help the tension to ease off of her.

"That can wait Pansy." Snape said briskly and continued on his way.

-------

Draco ran down the hall keeping his eyes on the redhead that ran in front of him. "Red wait." he yelled after her.

"If you want anything you'll have to catch me first." Ginny yelled behind her.

"Once I catch you I get to do whatever I want?" Draco questioned as he ran after her. It actually surprised him how fast she was, but living with a bunch of brothers, especially Fred and George, she needed to be fast.

"Deal Ferret" she yelled and continued to run away from him.


End file.
